Blessed
by Sparklewolf
Summary: This is fluffy AAMR that iwrote for Valentines Day sorry its late." _" Misty shows her love differently.R+R


    Disclaimer: If you think I own Pokemon or Christina Aguilera's song 'Blessed' then

 "YOU MUST BE CRAZY!!" Now! On with the story.

Blessed

    It was a warm dark midnight, no moon just stars. Shining bright, they looked so full of energy.

'It was time' I thought. The fire was burning passionately. Haunter was sure to come any second then I felt a chill up my spine a thrilling feeling came over me as Ash sat down on a log opposite to me.

"What are you doing?" He asked, just above a whisper so not to wake up Brock, Pikachu and Togepi. 

"I'm waiting." I replied.

"Waiting for what?" He asked again. I shook as the wind came my way, I didn't answer, and I didn't need to.

Haunter had arrived with my message right on time. Haunter flew down and stopped right in front of Ash's face. Ash jumped back in a mystified way, it took some time for him to realise that it was his haunter when he did he noticed a note a bit wrinkled up but none-the-less in good condition.

     Ash took the note from Haunter and read aloud but in a quiet tone so only he, Haunter and I could hear.

It read:_ All this time travelling with two guys_

_            And Pokemon too._

_            Meeting new friends_

_           Saving the world._

_          Wishing this journey will never end,_

_          But I'd like to say I never thought I'd,_

_                  Fall in love with you…_

"Who wrote this?" He was shocked, maybe he wasn't really into this stuff after all but it was the only way I could tell him, if I tried talking, no words would come out so this was my chance. "It's…it's beautiful!"

Now it was my turn to be astonished.

"Ash…"

"Do you know who wrote this?" He asked. I stood up from the tree trunk I was leaning against and walked over to him.

"Turn it over, Ash."

It read:_ I will always love you_

_             You're my best friend, _

_            I want you; I need you to know_

            _Love Misty. Xxx Happy Valentines!_

"I, I…I don't know what to say."

  A whole year ago! I can't believe it! You see it all happened one year ago at the strike of midnight on Valentines Day. The day seemed slow, we were all travelling along down the dirt path, Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, Togepi in my arms and Brock going into crazy mode every time we passed a girl his age.

  We decided to take a break as it was getting dark and I was wiped out. Brock made us some sandwiches and pokechow while Ash set up camp. Everything was going great until Brock pointed out it was Valentines Day tomorrow.

"I say Valentines Day is stupid…" Ash exclaimed.

"Well you obviously don't know that Valentines Day is about finding the one you love. It's soooo _romantic!" I just had to say it. I couldn't resist!_

"I still say it's dumb. Romance is for suckers and besides what makes you think you're gonna find the one you love _here!?"_

"Nothing, but I will and you'll be surprised."

"Yeah! I'll be surprised, when the one you love doesn't run away!"

"Grr… ASH KETCHUM! When you find the one you love you'll be thinking the same thing as me." 

"Whatever!" He waved his hand in front of his face with his eyes closed, which to me he reminded me of Gary.

"Ash don't you even care that its Valentines Day?" Brock asked with all hope Ash was going to say yes.

"Nope." Ash looked straight ahead, his voice was serene and he was acting nonchalant.

"Ash. Even Brock cares." I said holding back tears.

"Brocks girl _crazy_!" He yelled.

"HEY!"

"Ooh…I'll show you, I'm gonna find the one I love; I'll prove It." I was getting angry.

"Prove it! I bet you 10 bucks."

"You're on!" I was mad at Ash; I had to challenge him. Besides, I'm gonna win.

"Oh yea, you only have until tomorrow." What? Raising the stakes a bit there ashy boy making the challenge a tad harder are we?

"No problem. My true love is right here."

"Huh?" He faced me with a quizzical look; I knew he did not know what I was on about. Ash is so dense, I thought.

   After dinner I had tried _so_ hard to tell Ash or even get him to notice me, even Brock knew it. Either way Ash was too busy teaching his pokemon how to fight Hitmonchan style.

   It had been four hours since we had set up camp and two hours I tried getting ash's attention, then a thought hit me; I asked Brock if I could borrow his phone, he gave it to me so I dialled up a number: Sabrina in fact.

   Sabrina answered and asked who was calling; I said it was I, Misty. She greeted me and asked how Ash, Brock and the pokemon were so I replied fine, and then I asked if I could have a favour…

"Um…Sabrina can I ask of a favour?"

"Sure."

"Well…"

"Let me guess, you want to ash how you feel cuz its Valentines Day and you've just made a bet with him. Am I right?"

"Wow! Err yea how did you know?"

"I'm psychic. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. So can I have Haunter deliver a message?"

"What is the message and where is it?" I couldn't remember what it said so I told Sabrina that it was on Ash's bedside table in his room. I left it there thinking I could tell Ash through words or something; I only hope Mrs. Ketchum hasn't seen it.

  Knowing Sabrina she would probably just teleport herself in his room get the note then teleport back out, give it to Haunter then Haunter would deliver it straight to Ash; and that's exactly what she did. I thanked her and ended the call.

  Midnight had come, Haunter was on his way, Ash was sitting across from me and everyone else was sound asleep. We talked, no fighting, unusual. Haunter had arrived, Ash read the note and found out it was me; he was shocked, I could tell. Poor dense Ash, he read the note 20 times again before answering.

"So, I'm really your true love?" he was stunned but of coarse he confessed he told me how it happened.

I was really sincere and told him everything from when I saw him with that Metapod to now.

It was so romantic we sat there and talked all through the night and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

  So all in all I got my Valentines. Here we are facing new challenges_ together_ and I know loves gonna conquer it all. We still fight; the usual, by the way Ash still owes me 10 bucks _and_ a bike.

"Here have the 10 bucks but you're not gonna get your bike back!" He gives her a warm hearted smile and does a cute little laugh as he picks up more wood from the side of the tree and throws it on the fire.

"Why you…!"

"I give up! They'll never stop."

"Pika Pik pikchu chupi" (Yea they may be together but they're still at each others throats.)

"Ash, you wait 'till I get my hands on you…!"

When I think, how life used to be  
Always walking in the shadows.  
Then I look, at what you've given me;  
I feel like dancing on my tiptoes.  
  
I must say everyday I pray  
When realize you're by my side;  
I know I'm truly...  
  
Blessed for everything you've given me;  
blessed for all the tenderness you show;  
Do my best with every breath that's in me;  
blessed to make sure you never go.  
  
There are times that I test your  
faith, 'til you think you might surrender.  
Baby I'm, I'm not ashamed to say, that my  
hopes will grow in splendour  
  
You walked by in the nick of time  
looking like an answered prayer  
You know I'm truly...  
  
Blessed for everything you've given me;  
blessed for all the tenderness you show;  
Do my best with every breath that's in me;  
blessed to make sure you never go.  
  
Blessed with love and understanding;  
Blessed when I hear you call my name;  
Do my best with faith that's never-ending;  
Blessed to make sure you feel the same.  
  
Deep inside you fill me with your tender touch...  
You know I'm truly  
  
Blessed for everything you've given me;  
Blessed for all the tenderness you show;  
Do my best with every breath that's in me;  
Blessed to make sure you never go.

How'd you like it? R+R Flamers are welcome.


End file.
